Fragments
by iAZN
Summary: Technically, this/these isn't/aren't completed... ENJOY AND REVIEW...  Which number you like?


Note: These aren't completed... I'm just curious on what you guys are interested in... Oh, and my friend thought of one of these ;)

* * *

><p>1)-blahblahblahblahblah (smile) blahblah-<p>

Ugh, get away from me, I thought disgustedly.

All these men were sucking up to me because I'm the heir to a big shot company. They dressed me up tonight to present myself in front of their guests. My "parents" got me together with some other heirs to other companies but they were only after sex and money! UNBELIEVABLE!

* * *

><p>2) I'm scared.<p>

_**Their **_after me. They found out about my blogs somehow. I'm scared and have been on the run. I haven't been caught, yet. They've been laying traps out for me, taking their time to hunt me down. I'm _terrified_ of them. I first found them by luck and that luck's turned on me.

* * *

><p>3) A petite slim male stared at me with his red orbs that seem to glow a dark color to a bright blinding red another. His hair a shocking white color. He looked to handsome.<p>

"Are you a vampire?" I blurted out.

* * *

><p>4) I hate living. I hate being betrayed. Most of all, I hate being ALONE.<p>

* * *

><p>5) There was once a little girl who wished upon a shooting star… she wished to…<p>

CONQUER THE WORLD! (O_o)

It all started

When They Fought.

* * *

><p>6) Ewah.<p>

A long time ago, there used to be a continent that had prospered for many centuries, until the prophecy. The continent lay between Asia and North America, filled with magical wonders, literally, magic. It was called "Nowel", was. How it disappeared? No one is certain, well; one person knows the truth behind the disappearance of Nowel. Its history isn't recorded in the files and there's no evidence that Nowel even existed if it hadn't been for the survivor. The survivor's name is a 14 year old girl name Leeluu T, she had been born on a small island part of Nowel.

* * *

><p>7) "HELLO," someone shouted from above me.<p>

I peered up, holding my glasses, scrunching my eyes at the person to avoid getting dust in my eyes.

"Do you need anything?" I asked cautiously, this person didn't seem like a normal, frequent customer. He seemed dangerous, but I couldn't really tell for sure with my thick glasses on and the dust particles.

* * *

><p>8) There was once a happy family that lived in China; they valued each other very much. The father would cherish his wife as he would with his children. One day, however, the wife was expected to have another child- which was a problem. The law only allowed 3 children per household, the wife was very heartbroken. An official from China came to their house on the day the baby was expected and found the house deserted. Immediately, the army was called to search for them. There was a secret the citizens didn't know. There was a prophecy that the 4th child from a commoner's family shall bring the doom of the royal family. The emperor was furious at this and killed the oracle- who warned of this. He then made a law those only 3 children to a family, no more. After his discovery of the missing 4th child, he was worried about the prophecy and his fortune. This emperor was a greedy man, and probably the worst.<p>

The family was running to Korea, where they thought they'd be safe for now. The sons and daughter were worried about their parent's decision, but could understand about the baby. They want that baby to live.

A couple years later of hiding and running, the baby was now a charming young girl, able to speak and read. The parents were wary from the years of hide; they were now on the boats, heading to the land of free, America. The children were older now, the eldest male) almost 13, second born (female) 11, third born (male) 9, and the last one, 6. Eldest to youngest; Lai (Lucas), Mei (Meya), Duht (Paul), and

* * *

><p>9) The classroom was pretty bland and quiet, excluding the quiet exchanges of whispers and giggles. The door opened and a HIDEOUS new student walked in. Everyone would have screamed if they had noticed him, looked at him CLOSER. I could tell he was a troublesome student, but the OTHER students didn't agree with me.<p>

"O.M.G. He is SO hot!" A girl nearby squealed softly.

I refrained from rolling my eyes all the way to the back of my head. Oh puh-leez, I thought, annoyed. The only thing that's probably a positive thing about him is his LOOKS and I DESPISE attractive people. Their so… flashy and they bring trouble with them. Always.

"Please welcome Lucas Howers to 1st period, AP Reading." Mr. Marrak bellowed to the class.

All the girls were chattering excitedly among themselves while the boys were glaring at the new boy, including me. I'm a girl, but I have no interests in looks, usually. Like my best friend, he's an exception since I've actually got to know him and befriend him. My past boyfriends I've had were all looks, they were rude, mean, selfish, rich, think-they-got-it-all, rule the world, and the worst, have the worst grades.

* * *

><p>10) It all started on the dark stormy night…<p>

A hand gripped my shoulders and I jumped up in surprise. I tried to escape from the unknown adversary.


End file.
